la verdad de las verdades
by diambell21
Summary: Un vuelo, una boda no deseada y un corazón destrozado, ¿ podrán los sentimientos ser tan fuertes para vencer las barreras impuestas?.


LA VERDAD DE LAS VERDADES

* * *

**POV BELLA**

En definitiva este era el momento de ponerle un alto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya estaba cansada de sufrir, de sentir que el mundo se caía pedazo por pedazo, de saber que en cualquier momento mi roto corazón no lo soportaría mas, con lagrimas en los ojos que se derramaban lentamente sobre mis mejillas había decidió que la única manera de olvidar al culpable de tanto sufrimiento era alejándome de él, saber que al menos había tenido la oportunidad de sentirme amada aunque ese momento no hubiera durado mucho, tal vez hiciera mi realidad menos agonizante , era verdad, el destino había fallado a mi favor, y el dolor que en ese momento sentía era tan grande que mi cuerpo no daba para más, aceptar la oferta de trabajo que me llevaría a cruzar el mar hacia otro continente haría sanar mi alma destrozada, al menos quería estar segura de eso, tal vez con el tiempo pudiera recomponer mi roto corazón y seguir viviendo, quizás para ese momento el mundo dejaría de ser una pequeña burbuja inofensiva, cruelmente había abierto los ojos para darme cuenta que la realidad era tan diferente a la fantasía que hubiera dado mi vida por nunca haber conocido la verdad, como si mi cuerpo pesara cual roca empacaba cada una de mis pertenecías el viaje seria largo y la estancia en otro país aun mas, necesitaba irme y alejarme de lo que me hacía daño, en verdad necesitaba olvidarlo.

–¿Bells estás segura de esto? –pregunto Alice mi mejor amiga que se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta y sus ojos se posaban en mis movimientos casi robóticos mientras empacaba, se que verme sufrir era tortuoso para ella y que verme marchar incrementaba sobremanera todos sus sentimientos, como hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por no verla así de triste, pero en el fondo sabia que esto era lo mejor

–Alice ya no lo soporto, no puedo quedarme y ver como el amor de mi existencia une su vida con otro persona, mi alma no lo resistirá

–bella yo…

–no digas nada, esto es lo mejor, mi cuerpo y mi corazón necesitan este viaje, realmente quiero liberar mi alma y aquí no lo lograre, no estando el cerca de el

–te voy a extrañar mucho Bella…si solo Edward…

–por favor Ally no lo menciones, cuando escucho su nombre siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe y ¿sabes? duele mucho –después de eso Alice no dijo nada y me ayudo a terminar de empacar, la despedida era difícil pero la decisión ya estaba tomada

Cuando ya estaba lista para partir le di un fuerte abrazo a quien había sido como mi hermana, Alice siempre había sido un apoyo en mi vida, y de alguna manera y sin pensarlo ya era parte de mí

– ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

–sabes que sería más difícil irme si estas allí cuando tenga que abordar el avión

–Te quiero mucho amiga, llámame en cuando llegues a Londres –le asegure que la llamaría al llegar y cada día de mi estancia en Londres, la abrace nuevamente y subí al taxi, tal vez huir de la realidad no fuera una de las mejores decisiones pero soportarla hasta herir el alma no estaba a opción

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que hacía?, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ¿cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta los límites? ¡¿en que estaba pensando maldita sea? Abandonar al amor de mi existencia por alguien tan superficial como lo era Tania Denali ¿es que necesitaba llegar hasta lo extremo para darme cuenta de que estaba cometiendo la locura más grande de mi vida?, me sentía como un animal enjaulado esperando para dar fin a mi vida casándome con alguien a quien no amaba

– creo que dar que vueltas como un loco no va a cambia las cosas ¿cómo te sientes? –pregunto mi mejor amigo y padrino de boda Jasper Hale

– ¿realmente quieres que conteste a esa pregunta? estoy a punto de casarme y no es precisamente con la persona que amo–pronuncie con todo el dolor de mi destrozado corazón, acababa de cambiar lo más importante de mi vida por un contrato multimillonario y eso me hacía sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo

–podría decir que te comprendo, pero eso no ayudaría ¿cierto?

–tú me conoces muy bien, aunque admito que no se si soportare ver a Bella sin lanzarme a sus brazos y besarla… ¡POR QUE LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFICIL! –definitivamente los nervios y mi poco autocontrol no ayudaban mucho, tome lo primero que encontré y lo avente contra la pared ¿cómo era posible que hubiera dejado al amor de mi vida por un simple y banal contrato?, ¡todo por el maldito dinero!, algo que no me serviría si ella no estaba junto a mí, Jasper no hizo nada para detenerme, dejo que desahogara toda la frustración y dolor que me embargaba, estaba tan concentrado desahogando todo mi dolor que no me percate cuando tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió

–Emmett que sucede –en esos momentos el único con la voz suficiente era Jasper

–Rose dice que la ceremonia comenzara en 10 minutos, todos están listo –me gire lentamente para ver de frente a mi hermano, había llegado el momento, estaba a punto de tomar un camino sin retorno

–no puedo creer que esto vaya a suceder, ¿cómo podre ver a Bella nuevamente a los ojos Sabiendo que preferí un contrato a ella? –dije con la voz quebrada mientras ajustaba mi corbata y camina hacia la puerta y hacia un destino que por idiota había elegido

–Bueno creo que ahora que ella se va, no te será tan difícil soportar esto hermano –escuche que Emmett decía mientras se arreglaba el traje de gala

– dime que escuche mal ¿Cómo que Bella se va? ¿A dónde se va? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?, –hice tantas preguntas que solo ocasionaron un mar de confusiones

–bueno yo…pensé que lo sabías Edward –Emmett fijo su mirada en Jasper para que este le ayudara un poco, pero termino encontrándose en un aprieto por qué no recibió ayuda alguna, yo necesitaba desesperadamente saber de qué rayos estaba hablando mi hermano, algo en mi interior me decía que lo que le dijera no me gustaría

–Lamento que te enteres de esta manera pero realmente pensé que ya lo sabías yo…

– ¿podrías por una vez en tu vida ir al grano y dejar de decir cosas que no me interesan? –detestaba que no me hablaran con la verdad y eso era una ironía ya que yo había sido el principal mentiroso en todo este lio

–Bella se va del país, acepto una oferta de trabajo en Londres –y después de eso Emmett abandono el pequeño salón con una rapidez espectacular, tal vez no quería enfrentar mi ira, pero en estos momentos ya ni siquiera sabía de qué clase de sentimiento era preso

–¿qué? Esto no puede ser posible, Jasper dime que Emmett solo esta bromeando ¡dímelo! Bella no se puede ir…¡NO PUEDE! –grite asustado mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el pequeño espacio, la ira, la frustración, el dolor, la impotencia de no poder regresar el tiempo, era tan intensamente consiente que todo esto estaba sucediendo por mi culpa, por mi gran estupidez había alejado a la única persona en esta tierra que realmente valía la pena

–Vamos Edward –al parecer Jasper se había decidido a hablar –eso ya no importa, lo que Bella haya decidido ya no te concierne, desde el momento en que decidiste casarte con Tania ella dejo de ser parte de tu vida y es momento que comiences a aceptar la realidad esta es una decisión que tu solo tomaste y es lo mejor para ambos, después de todo, lo que menos queremos es que ella sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido

–Entonces… realmente tú lo sabías, de seguro todo el mundo lo sabía y ¡NADIE ME DIJO NADA! Sabes que sea como sea Bella me importa y mucho–me recosté sobre la puerta cerrada y me deslice lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo ¿es que todo acabaría así?

– ¿crees que sabiendo cómo están las cosas te diría algo como esto? eres mi amigo Edward, pero te comportaste como un imbécil con Bella, además no me era mi deber decirte sobre las decisiones que ella tomara

–eres mi amigo Jasper ¿esa no era razón suficiente para decírmelo?

–sí, soy tu amigo, pero también lo soy de Bella decirte sus planes haría que tu parte egoísta le suplicara quedarse ¿para qué? ¿Para verte mientras te casabas con otra y hacías tu vida sin ella?, por favor Edward no seas idiota esta era la única manera de evitar tanto sufrimiento

– ¿es que no lo entiendes? Yo la amo

–bonita forma de demostrarlo, estas a punto de casarte con otra

–Jasper yo…yo no puedo vivir sin ella –y la desesperación era tan grande que no cabía en mi propio cuerpo

–lo mejor será olvidar esta conversación, ahora prepárate todos se estarán preguntado donde está el novio llevas 15 minutos de retraso –pero quien podía decir que en un minuto de la vida pueden tomarse grandes decisiones y eso fue lo que hice, tal vez preferir el amor de Bella fuera insensato para el hombre de negocios que era, pero sabía muy bien que la vida no valdría ni un céntimo si dejaba ir al amor de mi vida

–Jasper cancela la boda

– ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes cancelar la boda

– claro que puedo, mírame hacerlo

–pero Edward los invitados

–¡los invitados muy bien pueden irse al carajo! ya he tomado una decisión–y con la alegría de recuperar al amor de mi vida salí corriendo de la capilla en donde minutos antes me había dado cuenta de la realidad, yo nunca podría vivir sin Bella, ahora solo corría para recuperar algo que por tonto había dejado ir, en mi carrera por alcanzar el tesoro más valioso de mi vida tome mi celular y llame a la única que podría ayudarme

–Alice qué bueno que contestas necesito ayuda

– ¿Edward? Que haces llamándome, ¿no deberías estar cansándote?

–Alice eso es lo de menos, necesito saber si Bella se ha marchado ya

–Edward de verdad no te entiendo para que quieres saber, tus estas por casarte y Bella necesita olvidarte

–Alice no me voy a casar, ahora dame la información que te pedí

–…

–Alice de verdad necesito que me ayudes, se que fui un idiota, estúpido y todos los apelativos que me quieras dar, pero ya entendí, aprendí la lección…por dios Alice dime…

–ella aun debe estar en el aeropuerto su vuelo sale a las 12:40

–gracias Alice eres la mejor

–pues si planeas hacer algo te sugiero que te des prisa, faltan 20 minutos para que su avión despegue –instantáneamente gire para ver la hora en el reloj que había colocado en mi muñeca izquierda, Alice tenia razón solo me quedaban veinte minutos, corrí al lugar donde había estacionado mi volvo y lo encendí con una urgencia que iba fuera de los limites, no iba a permitir que Bella se marchara.

cuando llegue al aeropuerto, busque como un loco por todo el lugar, pero en ningún momento vi su hermoso rostro, revise el tablero de vuelos, el avión en que ella se marcharía ya había despegado, había llegado demasiado tarde "como pude ser tan idiota", la vida me había puesto una prueba y no había podido con ella, ahora solo quedaba aceptar mi estupidez, me senté en una de las sillas en la sala de espera ¿cómo es que mi vida había cambiado a tal grado que ya no sabía qué hacer?, entonces decidí que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, tomaría un vuelo a Londres, no me importa si pasa un década antes de encontrarla, rápidamente como si el mundo fuera a colapsar corrí con todas mis fuerzas, compraría un boleto y viajaría hacia Londres, me detuve para llamar a Emmett y decirle que me trajera el pasaporte al aeropuerto, cuando en ese momento vi pasar justo delante de mí a una joven de piel nívea y largo cabello castaño "Bella"

– ¡BELLA! –en el instante en el que ella escucho su nombre giro en acto reflejo para encontrarse frente a mí, tal vez ella pensara que todo era una ilusión, pero yo le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba

–Edward…–pronuncio mi nombre en un susurro casi inaudible

–Bella, Bella por dios estas aquí –y en un momento mis brazos la rodearon para demostrarle que lo que creía una fantasía era la más pura realidad –sabia que el destino no podía ser tan cruel

– ¿pero qué haces aquí?

– ¿qué hago aquí?, vine a evitar que te vayas, no podría pasar un día mas de mi vida si tú no estás a mi lado –y para comprobar que mis palabras eran más que una verdad apreté aun más el abrazo, de ahora en adelante jamás la dejaría ir

–Edward pero y… tu boda

–no voy a casarme Bella, es que ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te amo, y sin ti mi vida no es vida –nuestras miradas se contemplaban fijamente, mientras ambos intentábamos creer que esto era verdad porque esa era la realidad, ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro, éramos complementos de un mismo ser, lentamente me acerque a su rostro para sellar con un beso la verdad de las verdades, y esa era amarnos, tiernamente como si fuera el ser más delicado del mundo reclame los labios de la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos, y su sabor jamás podría ser comparado con algo, era embriagante, tan intenso que podría pasar mi vida besándola y jamás me cansaría sus besos, eran únicos en el mundo y estaba orgulloso de ser quien podía disfrutar de sus ellos, cuando los pulmones reclamaron aire, lenta y silenciosamente nuestros labios se separaron

–te amo Bella, y esa es la más pura verdad casarme con alguien más hubiera sido el fin de mis días

–Yo también te amo Edward –y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, por qué no había en el mundo nada más delicioso que el sabor del amor

–Fui un estúpido, porque estuve a punto de perderte, de ahora en adelante tomare mis decisiones con el corazón y no con la mente –su sonrisa me hizo sentir pleno, mi decisión era pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, con mi Bella y ya nada me haría cambiar de opinión nunca era demasiado tarde para estar con la persona indicada, porque a pesar de el sufrimiento que habíamos soportado por mi gran idiotez al final ella era mía y yo era de ella.

Quería pasar la vida con ella entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y saber que solamente yo sería el causante de las sensaciones que la recorrerían enteramente, verla con ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos me decía que de ahora en adelante solo seriamos los dos, mientras la miraba fijamente quise resolver una pequeña duda

–por cierto ¿por qué no tomaste el vuelo anterior?, ¿en el que creí que te perdería? –y ella me miro fijamente mientras una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios

–lo cambie por un vuelo a Paris, quería conocer Francia –y solo pude sonreír ante su idea,

–pues ya no deberás preocuparte por si conoces Paris

– ¿y por qué lo dices?

–porque yo mismo te llevare allí de luna de miel –y la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo aun mas grande, jamás me cansaría de verla sonreír y sin pensarlo la volví a besar, nunca tendría suficiente de ella.


End file.
